Fox
' Foxes' (Vulpes vulpes) are small-to-medium-sized, omnivorous mammals.Wikipedia:Fox Between 1930-1950 Britain's suburbs pushed deep into the red fox's natural habitat in the English countryside, and in response, many foxes headed for the inner city.Werth, C. (2014, November 21). In London, red foxes are plentiful and right at home. Retrieved from http://www.latimes.com/world/europe/la-fg-britain-london-foxes-20141121-story.html The city of London is currently home to an estimated 6,000-10,000 urban red foxes. Several dead foxes were found in the gardens of "High and Over House". In addition to the foxes on land, some of them had drowned in the swimming pool.The Furthest Station It was unclear what or whom has killed them, however Peter Grant speculated they had been trying to reach the House's swimming pool. Talking foxes While Peter has not has a direct conversation with the London urban talking fox population he has peripherally encountered them during several cases. In general, foxes seem to convey messages in the demi-monde. Doctors Walid and Vaughan performed an autopsy on a dead fox. It had a larynx that resembled that of a human and a larger brain than most foxes, so they deduced that it had been able to talk when it was alive.Lies Sleeping Dominic Croft has also been talking to foxes. One fox told him that ever since "thing with the fairies" (the events of Broken Homes), he's their go to guy.Tales from the Borderlands - Legal Sabotage, in Black Mould #5 Abigail Kamara Abigail Kamara has encountered talking London foxes on several occasions.Whispers Under GroundCry Fox Initially she drew the foxes attention by giving them Donner Kebabs. Based on the events of Cry Fox and The Furthest Station Abigail seems to have advanced this relationship to the point where the network of London foxes sometimes bring her information. * While investigating the railway tunnels under Acland Burghley, Abigail met a talking fox who told her to tell The Folly "they're on the wrong side of the river". * At one time Abigail spoke to a fox called Dan Russell. Danny also visited Reynard Fossman who kept his mate and a cub captive in a cage in his garden. Reynard spoke to the vixen. * Two foxes talked to Abigail at the marshalling yard near Wembley Park, deliberately allowing themselves to be overheard by Peter. Either they are very well travelled or another pair of similar foxes (Denzil?, Henrietta?) live in Herefordshire,Tales from the Borderlands - High and Dry, in Detective Stories #1 where they have talked with Dominic Croft.Tales from the Borderlands - Legal Sabotage, in Black Mould #5 *Abigail and Peter spoke to two cockney foxes outside the warehouse where Peter had been taken prisoner.Lies Sleeping Reynard the Fox Another completely separate iteration of the London fox is Reynard Fossman. Reynard appears as a short, posh, white man who mixes 19th/20th century fox-hunting clothing and current fashion trends. The French word for fox is renard and his last name Fossman also translates to 'Fox man'. Wanda Pourier, the manageress of the Chestnut Tree, clarifies that the current Reynard is the newest iteration to carry the 'Reynard Fossman' name, and that he is not the original French fourteenth century literary character Reynard the fox .The Hanging Tree Abigail Kamara At the Spring Court Abigail was cornered by Reynard wearing a red hunting jacket, camouflage trousers, Dr. Martens boots and a t-shirt with an anti-foxhunting print. He was short, had a triangular face, sharp white teeth, rust-coloured hair and hazel eyes flecked with gold.Broken Homes References Category:Animals